The collaboration with the Hanson group involves two projects (1). The study of a type of maternally inherited plant male sterility caused by a mutated mitochondrial protein in which respiration is impaired in the male reproductive cells and meiosis is arrested in prophase. We use multiphoton microscopy to image into intact plant tissue and follow the process of meiosis and the movements of the mitochondria. (2). An investigation of a recently described system of tubules that connect plastids and chloroplasts in plants using multiphoton microscopy and spatially localized MPE point photobleaching to demonstrate that the connections are functional, i.e. proteins (GFP in this case) passes through them.